Unknown Russian Mission
by putasockinitforever
Summary: This is what you get from long hours of boredom. I do not own Call Of Duty, Treyarch, or any other game corporations that made it. and i know it sucks. dont whine about it.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of an unknown mission. This is a story of Russians going to Japan in WWII. They were sent there after having prisoners taken captive. Three men, selected by Stalin himself, were sent. These men are Sgt. Reznov, Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko, and Pvt. Chernov.

Shortly after they were sent, news came in listing the name of the captives and where they were held. One of them, Alisa Reznov, struck something deep. "How dare those monsters kidnap my daughter?!" Reznov yelled. "Animals." Dimitri said. Chernov saw his Uncle's name. "These monsters!" he screamed. "Lets go get your daughter and uncle back." Dimitri said.

On the way to the part of Peililu, they encountered a squad of Marines. "Who the fuck are you?" the leader of the squad said. His dog tags read ROEBUCK. "Yeah!!" a younger marine yelled, his dog tags reading POLONSKY. "We are Russian soldiers, sent here to bring back Russian captives from the Imperial Army's hideout on the other side of the island." Dimitri said. "Hey, what a coincidence, were heading up there too to take one of their major command points" another marine said, dog tags reading MILLER. "Well, maybe we can head up there together, as a squad." Chernov suggested. "I like your thinking!" Reznov and Roebuck said at once.


	2. The beggining

The Russian and American squads joined forces. They began their journey. The mission would take about 6 days. After about 6 miles of walking through the jungle, it was night. They set up camp, and went to sleep. The men took turns keeping guard. No enemy came. They packed up and left out at 4:30. After about 7 hours, they came across a Japanese patrol. "Shh, let them pass." Roebuck whispered. They listened, and hid in the tall grass. The soldiers left, and they continued their way. They waded into a river, and found a pipe sticking out of the other side. They made footholds in the soft mud, and crawled into the pipe. From the smell of it, it was a waste drainage pipe from the base. "Ah, Fuck! I'm crawling in fucking shit!" Polonsky said. "Shut the fuck up, before we get caught." Reznov hissed. The pipe was large, so all men could fit in.

After about 10 minutes of crawling through shit, they found an area where they could walk. They were walking for a mile when they found a ladder to get out. Wen they got out, they saw a lake. They went and washed the shit off. Then they continued. They were only about 3 miles away, and it was only noon. They knew it was noon, because Miller had a watch on. They made the next few miles in short time. Outside of the base, they saw 6 guards. The men knocked them out with stones and took their clothing. Dimitri opened the door, and the rest entered.


	3. Found!

After they entered, they followed a guard who went to the prisoners were being held. They went through the steel door. The Russians looked over the left side, and the Americans looked over the right side. They counted the total number of prisoners, 200. Then, they looked for Chernov's uncle and Reznov's daughter. After a very long time of searching, they were found. Both Chernov's uncle and Reznov's daughter were in the same cell. Since Polonsky was an expert on Japanese language, he went and asked the guard for the cell's key. The guard handed it to him, and they went in.

The two were frightened, because they had seen many things done to other prisoners. Reznov was the first one to speak. "Alisa?" he said. Reznov's daughter was about 5'5", had blue eyes, and dark brown hair. "Father?" she asked. "Yes, it is me. " Chernov had just recovered from the shock of seeing his uncle again. "Uncle Vladimir? It's me, little Ivano." Chernov said. "Wow, it is you!" Chernov's uncle said, overjoyed at seeing his nephew.

Miller interrupted. "Be quiet, I'm signaling the navy to come for all prisoners." He talked into the radio "OK, this is Pvt. Miller, Carlson's Raiders. We are in a Japanese base, repeat we are in a Japanese base. There are 200 prisoners here. We are here along with a Russian squad, sent to help get the prisoners. We are disguised in guard clothing. We will recite the marine motto when we see you at the dock. Pvt. Miller out." At that moment, Japanese soldiers walked in. "Oh, fuck." Roebuck said.


	4. Finale

"INTRUDERS!!" the Japanese officer screamed. Many rushed to the scene. Armed with bayonets and rifles, it seemed there was no escape. Suddenly Reznov yelled "DUCK!" The American soldiers complied, and Dimitri and Reznov lifted a cell bed and threw it at the officers. The officers that weren't stunned from the bed began shooting. They all ducked behind the other bed, flipped over so the mattress would take the bullets. They had to get out, fast. Something caught miller's eye. It was a submachine gun, from a knocked out soldier. He dashed for it, also taking the man's knife. Miller made short work of the Japanese in an instant. After they were all taken out, the 2 prisoners and 6 soldiers grabbed weapons. They assaulted the rest of the cell compound's guardsmen. A few minutes later they were freeing the prisoners. The prisoners grabbed guns and if they couldn't get a gun they grabbed a knife. They got out of the prison just as the navy arrived. One man was left alive in the building. He was on the roof, with a machine gun. The people darted and ran for their lives. The naval anti-aircraft guns tore the building to shreds. It was over.

The

End


End file.
